


you belong with me

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Astrology, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: David tries to enlighten Patrick on the world of astrology.





	you belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil astrology ficlet i deleted a bit ago..... BUT my friends bullied me into posting it again. title is from "you belong with me" by taylor swift because i am trash.

David and Patrick were holed up in Patrick’s room at Ray’s for the night. After closing, Patrick convinced him to come over to watch a movie and that he had made sure to tell Ray to leave them alone. So, there they were with Patrick’s head against the headboard and David in between his legs. They decided on Legally Blonde, because Patrick thought he would be doing  a little more than laying down and watching his boyfriend scroll on his phone.

Patrick plays with David’s hair, massages and scratches his scalp. He trails his fingers softly down David’s arms. He makes sure his crotch is pressed up right against David. Nothing, just kept on scrolling. About 40 or so minutes into the movie, Patrick decides its enough. He huffs a sigh and takes David’s phone out of his hand.

“Okay, rude.”

“David! You have been scrolling on your phone for pretty much the entire movie,” Patrick says with clear annoyance in his tone. David makes a face at him and moves away from Patrick’s legs, which now feel cold, so he regrets taking the phone, but only a little. He reaches for his phone, but Patrick swats the hand away.

“For your information, I was testing our compatibility.”

“What?” Patrick just stares at him with a slight smile on his face. “How?”

“Astrology!” David enunciates his point with a strong hand gesture, like Patrick should so clearly understand what he’s talking about.

“So, you were researching about nonsensical personality traits instead of making out with me?”

“Okay, ‘nonsensical’,” he said putting air quotes around it with his fingers and making a disgusted face. “Says the Gemini!”

Patrick looks down as he laughs at his boyfriend. _Stupid boyfriend,_ at that. Patrick had never been one for astrology, he didn’t like that just his existence required a label from when and where he was born.

“I never thought you would care about this stuff.”  
  
“Hmm, okay, well maybe that’s why we are so incompatible.” Patrick feels a slight twinge of hurt at that, for some reason. David sees this and backtracks, “Okay, most of that compatible stuff is bullshit. I think we are entirely compatible. I’m a Cancer sun with a Gemini moon, and you’re the opposite. Like, yin and yang.”

“Sun? Moon?” Patrick was confused, but he liked that David thought about him this much. Thought about what they _were_ to each other. They barely just started calling each other ‘boyfriend’ but David was taking time to research them..albeit in a bit of a dumb way, but it was cute.

“Yeah, like your sun sign is who you can work to become, or face value qualities you have, but your moon sun sign is like your souuul,” he elongated soul and placed his hands to his chest. Patrick smiled, he liked that David cared about their souls.

“Okay, so what is my soul like? Uh, Cancer moon?” David grinned and reached for the phone again, and this time Patrick let him grab it.

“You’re like annoyingly empathetic and creative, so..” he trailed off, with a turned up smile and looked down at his phone. “Okay, but you also like structure and want to take action, blegh.” David looked up at him and Patrick decided that he would listen to him talk about the moon until the world ended if it meant he got to be with him until then. David read pretty much the entire page about Cancer moons, and he really hated to admit he agreed with mostly all of it.

“What about you, Mr. Astrology?”

“M’mkay, yes. Gemini moons are funny, beautiful, talkative, hilarious, the best,” David said with the utmost confidence, swinging his hands. Patrick laughed and snatched the phone from his hand.

“Hmm, let's see. Two-faced, unreliable, easily bored, loves gossip, flirty, ‘flitting from one admirer to the next’!” David reached for the phone as Patrick was chuckling. He used one hand to keep David back and the other to keep scrolling. Patrick’s laugh faded and face softened and looked into David’s eyes. “Lively, quick, loves and makes genuine connections with others, seems to know the right thing to make someone feel light and bright.”

David shrugged and looked away from Patrick’s eyes, but he pulled him in for a soft and tender kiss. Making sure to take his time and make David feel loved, that he cares about his soul as much as he cares about astrology.

“I guess astrology really isn’t accurate then. Knowing the right thing to say? Hi David, it’s Patrick. Ciao!”

“I fucking hate you,” he says while laughing and pulling Patrick down on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! kudos and comments always appreciated!!! you can find me on tumblr @[patrickanddavid](https://patrickanddavid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
